


Scuta Potions

by hazelandglasz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling prompt 13 (Teacher AU) AND 17 (any fandom crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuta Potions

The Potion Mistress is not to be trifled with--that’s the first piece of advice given to all new years, across the castle, after the Sorting ceremony.

Yes, she is pretty, with her long red hair and her bright smile, and she teaches with a remarkable firm yet gentle hand.

(No explosion in the dungeons in the past five years)

But if one of her students try to take advantage of that apparent softness …

Let’s just say that if they end up sorting all the weed from the Mandrakes, they go off easy.

The first piece of advice given to the second years?

No matter how crowded your timetable might be, do not skip Dueling classes.

The Duel Mistress is a sight to behold, but the students quickly shake whatever daze takes over them because of her dimples once they realize the strength of her magic.

Rumors fly in the castle, from the deepest dungeon to the highest tower, and the two teachers are at the heart of most of them.

(The Headmistress is rumored to start half of them anyway)

When an announcement is made about one special Duelling lesson involving them both, all the students above first year level make sure to be available.

Professor Argent and Professor Martin are standing on the podium when the students file in the room, and more than one of them sighs at how beautiful they look in their dark robes, heads close as they whisper to each other.

The Headmistress follows the students, standing near the door, and she gives her two staff members a pointed look to give them the go.

“Alright, students,” Professor Argent starts, “as you know, duelling involves a lot of preparation. My motto?”

“Always protect your back,” some of the students sing-song, and she smiles benevolently at them.

“Exactly,” she says, turning to her colleague. “But what can you do when your opponent arrives with more than their wand?”

“Potions, as complex as they are,” Professor Martin says, walking around the podium, “can be a valuable tool in a duel. In Offense,” she continues, pulling a vial from her sleeve, “like a good ol’ Dogbreath, that will give you a definite advantage, or in Defense,” she adds, pulling another jar, “like a balm that could save your life until you get to proper treatment.”

“What we will teach you today is to recognize the different potions an opponent could bring to the dueling ground, so you can counteract them efficiently. Pair up!” Professor Argent concludes, clapping her hand to split the podium in different stages.

\---

Lydia tuts as she massages the salve on Allison’s bicep. “You had to play the hero.”

Allison looks over her shoulder to give her a weak glare. “How was I supposed to protect the student from that Erumpent potion?”

“A good Temporis charm, like I did?” Lydia suggests, pinching Allison’s skin away from the burn. “But nooo, you had to go and act as a human shield …”

“I acted on instincts,” Allison mumbles, putting her chin on her hands in front of her.

Lydia wraps a bandage around it to let the salve act on the injury, and then she wraps her arms around Allison’s torso, resting her chin on Allison’s shoulder and pressing a kiss behind her ear. “I love your instinct,” she whispers, and Allison relaxes into her touch.

“You do?”

Lydia presses another kiss, lower, closer to the junction between Allison’s neck and shoulder. “I do,” she whispers, kissing a line while her hands reach in the front to open Allison’s sleeveless shirt and caress her breasts. “As worried as it makes me.”

“I worry about you all the-- _ ungh, just like … oh yeah, hm Lydiaaa _ \--all the time too.”

Lydia sucks on the knot of Allison’s shoulder, right above her dragon tattoo that reacts to her ministrations. “And why is that?”

“All it would take is one student not paying attention,” Allison says seriously, turning her head to look at her in the eyes.

“I pay attention for all of them,” Lydia replies before catching Allison’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I know you do,” Allison whispers against her lips. “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“What about we stop worrying for a little while?”

“Let’s see if you can make me stop wor-- _ oh my God _ .”


End file.
